


We're still flying high

by slowlyburning



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes, even though the brain controls the emotions, kind of, so... yeah, this is just my heart taking full control over my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlyburning/pseuds/slowlyburning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam can't find his red jumper. Zayn can't leave without taking a piece of Liam with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're still flying high

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my first fic (ever) written in English, so it kind of sucks??? Sorry. But can you maybe give it a try, though? It would mean the world!! All mistakes are clearly mine since no one sat down to correct any of my mistakes, feel free to point them out for me, yeah?  
> I posted it on tumblr once, and it's reeeeeally small... but I kind of wanted to make it better (tried to, really) and now it's here.
> 
> Anyways, it's really not that good, but it's Ziam and cute (I hope).
> 
> Have fun!!!! x

 

 

“Liam, we really have to go, mate. Like, right now!” Louis was about to punch him square in the face, he could tell. He knew they were running late, but Louis _had_ to understand he needed that jumper. He made sure to ask their staff to get it cleaned and ready for him do go back home for the break, but it was nowhere to be found.

“Tommo, I can’t find my new jumper! You know, the red one I bought two weeks ago?” he scratched his nape, looking over his stuff again to check if it didn’t appear there unexpectedly.

“Well, we won’t be able to find our _plane_ if we’re late, Payno,” Liam could hear Louis’ irritation “so I suggest you forget about it and buy another one, it’s not like you can’t afford it, let’s _go_.”

Liam closed his suitcase with a sigh. He thought about calling Zayn to make sure he didn’t see it when he was packing earlier, but decided against it. There was a car waiting for them just outside their hotel’s back entrance, and as soon as he got inside, Liam sent a text to his boyfriend.

_heyyyyy, we’re leaving the hotel, r u in your new hotel already? call u when i get home love youuu x oh no wait, did u c my red jumper? x_

Zayn replied a few minutes later with a ‘ _Yes, this hotel is fantastic, we have to spend some days here, babe. Proper fancy and stuff. Ummm, red jumper? I don’t think so, Li. Love u lots x’_ which made Liam slump on his place and pout. That was his new favourite jumper, and he was planning to wear it the day after Louis’ Charity Ball for brunch with Ruth and Nic, life was so unfair sometimes.

-

_mate, wake up and check Zayn’s outfit from last night, lmao this is so awesome_

_oh, and please make sure to record your face and send it to me asap :'D_

Liam had no clue what Louis was talking about since he already saw those pictures. He felt so attacked by his beautiful boyfriend who clearly didn’t care about his sanity. What he doesn’t get is why would he be mad? Did he do something wrong? They didn’t get him a new girl already, did they? He got so scared of what he was about to see, he didn’t even think straight before he was blinking hard and praying for there not to be a new girl and‒  _oh._

“Hi babe, you do realise it’s almost one in the morning, right?” Zayn seemed so happy, he actually felt bad for getting mad him, but no, he lied.

“Ummm, red jumper? I don’t think so, Li” he mocked Zayn’s text with a high-pitched voice.

“Yeah, about that, sorry. I don’t how it got inside my bag?” he offered. Liam could hear how his boyfriend was smirking. He definitely was.

“Really, Zayn? Really?” he sighed while lying on their sofa back home “I told you all about how I was gonna wear it today! You lied, Zayn. I am very disappointed.”

“I am sorry I lied, Li. I’m not sorry I got it, though. It’s really comfy..." Zayn pause, but he knew he was about to say something else "and it also smells like you, so I took it."

“Why are you so mean, Zayn? Why are you like this? I thought you loved me and people who love their boyfriend don’t do stuff like this.” He pouted and even though they were miles away from each other, he knew Zayn was enjoying every single bit of it. But wait, did he say something about-- "Wait, are you just saying that or you really meant it?"

"What, babe? The smell? Well, yeah, I mean, I miss you a lot, yeah? So..." They got quiet for a bit, both of them taking their times to calm their hearts. Yes, they've spent some days together and they did see each other that morning. "Also, everything that’s yours, is mine,” Zayn laughed on the phone, causing Liam to stare pointedly at the roof.

“No Zayn, that’s incorrect. It’s actually  _what’s mine is yours_.”

“Exactly, Liam, what’s yours is mine. I knew you’d understand”  _fuck_ , Zayn always managed to make Liam say or do whatever he wanted, and Liam somehow is amazed. As always.

“Ughh, I hate you Zaynie” he whispered, realising he was already missing him, causing Zayn to whisper back how he loved Liam. “Skype me when you wake up, yeah, love?”

“I will. Love you, Li. Good night.”

“Love you too, sleep tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg you actually read it???? Then I love you! Actually, I love you even if you hated it, because at least you gave it a chance, yeah???!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! And make sure you tell me if you hate it, love it, wants to ignore it for the rest of your life... :)
> 
> \- Andi x


End file.
